Saturn's Dilemma
by QueenTatooine
Summary: Sailor Saturn, fighting alone except for the illusive White Knight. Finding no support for her stressful life from anyone at home, unaware as they are of her "extra" activities. When the negaverse launches an attack that is likely to tear her life apart
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Saturn leapt back, avoiding the flailing tentacle for the octopus like creature she was fighting. The creature was eight feet tall, had a reach of over ten feet. Unlike an octupus the creature had no suction cups on the bottoms of the tentacles, and there were only six tentacles instead of eight. Living on the back door to her world meant that she met some rather creapy characters, but this creature won first place.

At first it didn't appear to be very dangerous, it was rather slow, and its brightly colored skin would make it difficult to sneak up on any one, but it was also a warning. One brush against a tentacle had warned her away frm further contact. The skin of the creature was covered with a painful acid, which was causing her skin to peel off where it had touched.

Calling on the power sleeping deep within her, Sailor Saturn screamed "Saturn Rings . . .Surround!"

Rings flew from her hands, enlarging as they neared the creature, to surround it, rotating around it, creating a screen of force containing it safely. Sailor Saturn relaxed, no one had ever broken out of one of her force screens before. Now she had the time to focus on finding a way to be rid of the creature. Unlike the other scouts her powers did not tend toward the destructive, more detective and containment, the destructive abilities she did have, took a lot out of her. Sometimes she was able to send the creatures back where they came from, if she could find the area of the city where they arrived, and get them there as well.

This creature did not give her the opportunity to contemplate its disposal, reaching out with a slimy tentacle towards the force screen it began to glow. Saturn did not get the oportunity to realize what was coming before the creature reached right through the force screen and grabbed her around the waist. The pain was intense, Saturn screamed as she tried to pry herself loose, but it's grip was too strong. Furious she attacked it with the few offensive attacks she had, it didn't even acknowlegde them. Slowly the creature began to drag Saturn towards it. Saturn, desperate to be free, decided that she was willing to risk the chance of experiencing the feedback from a lightning strike, her lightning was different from Jupiter's, she had to call it from a storm, and thus could not be sure of its strength. Luckily it was quite cloudy, and wouldn't take much to call the lightning forth, the clouds just need a bit of help first.

"Saturn Hurricane, Come" Saturn screamed feeling the skin pealing away beneath the tentacle encircling her waist. The wind began to pick up blowing her long braid into her face, the creature paused in the process of pulling Saturn towards it. Saturn reached towards the heavens, bracing her self for the effect of the lightning coarsing through her body. Before she could finish the summons a ninja star flew through the air embedding itself in the tentacle that gripped her, there was an almost inaudible roar as the creature released Sailor Saturn. Not even taking the time to climb to her feet, Saturn screamed at the heave "Saturn Lightning . . . Strike."

A thick bolt of lightning instantly snapped into being. The creature lit up and shuddered as the lightning hit it, branching off of it and striking nearby buildings and lightposts. The whole street was bright as day for a brief second. When the lightning passed the street seemed darker than ever. Rain began to fall as the carcass of the giant octopus thing fell over with a sodden "Thwump".

Catching her breath, Saturn looked through the sudden rain, in the direction the ninja star had come from. There standing on the roof of a nearby building was the white knight. There was a flash of lightning ( natural this time ) and the following sound of thunder, when her eyes cleared, the White Knight had gone. Saturn began the long slow process of climbing to her feet and working her way towards one of the buildings which had an awning. She was just making her way under the awning when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and help support her last shuttering steps to the dry shelter. Startled she looked up and found herself being held by the white knight. At first she was unsure, she did not know how to react. They had fought together many times, but once the battle was over, they usually went their seperate ways, never had they stayed longer than was necessary.

Grimmacing, partly to hide a blush, and partly to hide the pain from the white knight's notice, Saturn looked down at her feet and saw the state of her sailor outfit. It was burn clear through, the skin, visible beneath, was red, swelling and peeling away in long strips.

"Are you alright?" asked a gentle, deep voice in her left ear.

"I'll be fine," she answered in a voice sounding much rougher than she meant, a shudder composed of cold and shock coarsing through her system.

She had been Sailor Saturn for almost a year now, learning to transform and fight evil when it first attacked. In all that time, she had never been injured this badly before. Sighing she steeled herself to endure this . . . excrutiating pain, for as long as it took to heal. It was not as if she could go to a doctor or anything.

"Wow," said a voice approaching from the behind them, "Sailor Saturn and the White Knight." Sailor Saturn looked around to see a reporter and camera man running towards them through the rain. "Can I have an interview?" Sailor Saturn began to regret her wound even more, as it meant a quick escape was beyond her. Sighing in frustration, Sailor Saturn looked up towards the White Knight wondering if he was going to abandon her to this paperatzi.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a little hurt," she snapped, hoping to make the reporter change his mind, but as she turn back forward she began to feel a trickle of blood flowing down her leg. Ignoring it, she tried to look intimidating. She failed miserably as the reporter towered over her by more than a head.

"Just a few questions, then I"ll take you to the hospital myself. In fact, I'll call the ambulance now, and we can talk till it gets here," the man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"I don't need a doctor," Sailor Saturn said a bit unsure.

The White Knight put a hand on her shoulder and, looking at her sternly, said, "She accepts," then turning to her said under his breath, "You need a doctor to see that." Sighing, without the strength to battle both of them, she nodded. Eagerly the reporter gestured to the camera man to turn on the camera.

"I probably look like a witch," Saturn said aside to the White Knight, vainly trying to tame the whisps of hair that tended to escape her braid. Resolutely she faced the camera, as the little light began flashing. The reporter was still talking into his cell phone, and didn't seem to notice that the camera was recording.

The could hear a few words as the reporter argued with the person on the other end of the phone. "We need an Ambulance for Sailor Saturn . . . This is not a prank." Finally he came over and shoved the phone into Sailor Saturn's hands, "They won't believe me." Saturn winced at the pain the sudden movement caused her.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"This is an emergency channel, I need you to get off this line," A woman replied testily.

"And this just happnes to be an emergency," Saturn couldn't help it, she lost her temper. With rain dripping down her back, the fiery pain around her waist, not to mention the demeaning fact that she was now having to go to see a doctor, Saturn found herself in a very unreasonable mood. "Look I"ve just been fighting a huge monster with acid on its skin. And this acid happens to be causing me intense pain and is causing my sking to peel off. If you are not willing to help me I may just collapse right here . . . " the phone was gently but sternly pulled from her hand.

Looking up she saw the White Knight speaking into the phone, " We're on the corner of Main and Pacific, please hurry." He then turned off the phone and handed it back to the reporter, "They're on their way."

The interview started off well, but it didn't take long for the pain to begin interfering with Saturn's concentration. The reporter tried to keep it simple, questions about the fight, where the monster came from, so on and so forth. But these questions were not necessarily easy. How do you explain to the average person about the evil of the Negaverse, and their desire, whatever there purpose, to collect all the human energy they can, even if it means the death of the humans themselves. The White Knight helped to cover for her lapses, but it became quite obvious that she was not doing well at all. Eventually she could not hear the questions the reporter put to her for the roaring in her ears. The trickle down the back of her leg had not slowed down and was starting to collect in on of her boots. The reporter was beginning to check down the street every few moments, looking for the overdue ambulance.

Finally she had to sit down, though every movement was torture. "Look, can we please sit, otherwise I just might fall," even Saturn could tell her voice was weak. The White Knight quickly reached over and gripped her shoulders helping her to sit on the wet curb and lean against him. As she did so, she felt something split on her side. She tried to resist the White Knight's effort, not wanting to bleed on his very white garments, but he insisted saying "It won't be the first time it got blood on it."

Even though having anything even touch the acid burn hurt more than anything she had yet experienced, she did not want him to let her go. Perhaps the only person who could understand her situation, well besides the other sailor scouts, was the white knight and the white knight was here while the scouts were in Japan. Without realizing what she was doing, she let her head rest on the White Knight's shoulder, not noticing the worried glances exchanged above her head. However it was at that time that they heard the sound they had been anxiously awaiting, the ambulance's siren.

"It's about time," the camera man muttered. "The anchorman says we have enough footage, and to get her to the hospital. If we need more we can film there."

The ambulance skidded around the corner, it's lights blazing. The camera man turned to focus on the incoming vehicle as it approached and slid to a halt, spraying the waiting people with water. Paramedics began filing out from its various doors, but hesitated to approach, as they cast frightened glances at the sizzling corpse of the monster lying in the street.

Angrily a woman pushed past them towards the two individuals sitting in the rain on the curb. Not very clear headed, and unsure about this figure marching towards her so very purposely, Saturn tried to gain her feet in order protect herself. Much to her surprise Saturn found herself too weak to climb to her feet. Her surprise left the woman the opening she needed to grab Saturn's wrist and read her watch. With the woman's example the other paramedics swarm forward and begin asking her questions "how long since the battle?" "Is she allergic to any medications?" "How badly did it hurt?" "Was she injured any where else?" "Did she have any family they could contact?"

The paramedics poking and proding only made the pain worse, despite the fact that they had began a simple treatment of it and had her laying still so as not to irritate it any further. Finally she was ushered into the ambulance and out of the rain, only to find that the white knight had already left. She tried not to feel insulted by this, after all he had another life. Speaking of which, she was supposed to be on her break at work, this wasn't good, she was already in hot water with her boss after she was gone and hour longer than she was supposed to for her lunch break, when she had to battle the vulture twins last week.

As soon as everyone was in the Ambulance the vehicle took off. The paramedics gave Saturn an injection for the pain and Saturn began to feel herself grow relaxed with the effects of the pain killers. As the trip progressed one of the paramedics kept talking to her in order to keep her awake. Even as the medicine dulled her pain it also clouded her thinking, and she found herself unable to think about what may be dangerous for her to talk about, as it might tell them who she really was. So she answered the questions posed to her by the paramedic till her eyes began to grow heavy, her surroundings blurring to nothing around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** As you may have noticed these are not the characters you are familiar with from the Manga or the Anime series. Based in the Manga world the characters within are characters of my own creation, though some of your favorite characters from the Manga will be showing up later. This fanfic was actually written years ago, before I found out who Sailor Saturn was in the Manga, so this is not the Sailor Scout of destruction, merely an additional Scout who is not a member of Serina's court. The White Knight is another character who, though his name is similar to that of Tuxedo Mask's spirit in the third season, is not the same person. I hope this helps with any confusion more shall be explained within.

QueenTatooine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 2

When Saturn awoke, she found herself lying in a bed in a brightly lit, white walled room. The smell of antiseptics was in the air as Saturn levered herself into sitting position. Her waist was on fire, as well as the back of one of her legs. Looking down, she was momentarily confused by the white gauze wrapping each region, then she remembered. She also remembered that she had left work to fight that monster and would probably need to be looking for another job.

Sailor Saturn had faced this situation many times. It had put her on rather bad terms with her mother, when she was unable to explain her late nights, or her missing classes or when she disappeared from work loosing her job. It had all started with her trip to Japan with her parents, during their stay in Tokyo, little Sarah Fulton had found Luna. Luna showed her she was Sailor Saturn, and introduced her to the other scouts. Sarah's job was very important, yet different from that of the other scouts. It had been discovered that the Negaverse could only come into this world in two places. The largest and easiest to use was found in Japan. The smaller, more difficult, could be found in the United States. The Sailor Scouts could not guard both entrances and the back door shouldn't need much guarding, a single scout was all that was needed.

For a year she had fought alone, facing not only the wrath of the Negaverse, but much more dangerous, the wrath of her mother. It was lonely, and kinda depressing. That was until the White Knight showed up. She had yet to learn who he really was, or why he fought beside her, but she welcomed him. No longer was she alone. No longer was she the only one who suffered the weight of the Earth's safety, someone was there to take up the slack.

Grimacing to her self, Saturn sighed and began to climb out of bed, setting her booted feet on the tile floor. She was still wearing her Sailor uniform, it couldn't be removed by anyone but her. Saturn grinned at the thought of the doctor's faces as they tried to work around it.

A glance at her watch/communicator showed she was late for school. Not to mention she had never returned home the previous night, "Oh, my mother's going to think I was out all night making out with some boy. And I can't do anything to prove her wrong."

The door behind her clicked open, and Saturn spun to face it. The sudden movement made her waist and thigh scream and brought tears to her eyes, but Saturn strove not to show it. In the doorway was a woman and a man, wearing blue scrubs and white over coats, both were obviously surprised to see her up and about.

"Miss . . . umm . . . Saturn," the woman began, unsure of how to address the girl before her, "you should still be in bed."

"Lady, I can't stay here, my mother does not know I'm Sailor Saturn, and she is probably worried sick. I have got to get home, go to school, go to work, make up a really good excuse for being gone all night . . ."

"You mean for the last two days," the man corrected, grinning at the incredulous face before him.

"Oh god . . . my mother will be fit to be tied." Saturn flinched as she imagined her mother's reaction, and anger.

"We could call her, tell her you are alright," the woman offered.

"Sorry but no, you can understand the need for secrecy on my part," Saturn's voice fell to a soft, sad murmur, " I can't let anyone know who I am, not even the one person who might understand my situation." The White Knight, who was he? If only they could sit down sometime, talk. Maybe he could help her. Saturn was 17 years old the white knight was maybe a year or two her senior. If only they could talk normally, as humans, not just as two people striving to protect a world from an almost invincible enemy. Saturn sighed and yanked her thoughts away from the impossible, sitting herself on the edge of the tall hospital bed, "I probably got fired too . . . figures. Now I know why Sailor Moon went through that period of only wanting to be a normal girl."

Saturn was interrupted by a small beeping noise. The two others in the room looked around confused trying to track the faint sound. "There is that noise again," the woman said confused.

Sailor Saturn raised the watch to her face and spoke confidently, "Yes?"

"Sailor Saturn where have you been?" A voice sounded from her watch, it was the voice of an anxious woman.

"The hospital, I seem to have slept two days straight," Saturn answered.

"Well I do hope you are alright but we have major Nega activity happening here. You need to keep things there secure."

"I'll try, but I haven't left the hospital yet, Luna."

"Sailor Moon and the scouts are working almost constantly to keep the Negaverse at bay. We think they may be distracting us to launch a major attack at you. You must be prepared." Saturn thought that Luna would sign off but she added, "Warn your friend . . . what's his name . . . the White Knight. Tuxedo Mask says the Negaverse has been trying to use mind games on him, and they may try more. Good Luck." The watch gave a little beep, and Luna was gone.

"Well, so much for recovery, I've got work to do." Sliding off the bed Saturn couldn't help but notice how every little movement hurt. Fine job she'd do of fighting, she could barely walk. "umm . . . do you think you guys could give me something for the pain. I would really appreciate it."

"If you must go I want you to return once a day to get that bandage changed and the wound remedicated." Turning the man beckoned to Saturn to follow him. "I will do the first treatment now."

It took nearly half an hour to change the bandages and salve the wound with a pungent lotion. When the doctor was finished Saturn looked down at the section of her outfit that had been burned away. Concentrating, she watched as the loose edges began to stretch towards each other over the bandage, where they met they joined, looking as if they had never been separated.

The doctor and the nurse stared at her. Sailor Saturn smiled, picked up the business card she had been given and turned from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters created by Naoko Takeushi.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews. Am hoping for a few more, if you are reading please review. I would like to increase my writing ability, but need people's input so that I know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong, so please review. (It also makes me very happy to know that people are at least reading my work).

Fae Rain thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer, I very much enjoy your stories and look forward to each and every update.

Gabbi Web, thanks so much for your reviews, and your attempts to get other people to review grin. I appreciate , but you don't have to try that hard.

Now onto the next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Saturn was out of the hospital she raced for a nearby alcove beside the building. Here she could change back into her notmal clothes. They showed no sign of the fight, or the fact that she had been wearing them for two days. Resolutely she removed her apron and the restaurant's name tag, she didn't need them any more.

Making her way from the hospital she couldn't help but notice the many bruises covering her body. She had been beat pretty bad before she had managed to toast that monster. Looking at her reflection in a shop window she noticed she had a minor black eye. Adding this to her list of things that would need to be explained to her mother, she walked on.

She had plenty of time to think as she walked home. There were miles yet to walk and she didn't want to rush it. Sarah Fulton was in every way an average teenager, she needed her T.V., music, chocolate, gossip and boys. But she had to defend the world, so she had things a little different from everyone else. Before her trip to Japan, Sarah had never been in trouble, never skipped classes, was always where she said she was going to be. Before her trip, she could be relied upon. People would say her transformation into this new being was abrupt, and in some ways it had been. But it had also been gradual. This area was not attacked immediately and not often once there was found to be a guardian. Many attacks Saturn could stop before they could begin, her strongest ability being able to shut the portals between the realms with nothing more than a thought. But still they manged to get through.

Sarah was momentarily consumed by pain. Her whole body seemed to scream, leaning against the wall she waited for the pain to pass. Oh how the last year and a half had changed her life. It was difficult to view life the same way she had, sitting with friends over ice cream, or experiencing the quietness of a deserted park at dusk, these were things that should be remembered and gloried in . . . in case the Nega Verse won.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah pushed her way off the wall and continued walking. It was dark by the time she arrived home, and Sarah was exhausted. She had spent much of the trip heading home checking her safeguards. Seeing if any of them had been tripped, or if the there had been an attack while she was out. Luckily things seemed to have been quited during her unexpected hiatus. She also had the issue of trying to tell the White Knight of Luna's warning. She didn't know who he as, just that he showed up when she needed a hand.

Now however, she had a bigger problem, what to tell her mother. Sarah climbed the steps leading to her front door and leaned against the door frame to catch her breath. The doctor had given her some pain pills, but they were wearing off and her waist and thigh were a blaze with pain.

Resolutely Sarah opened the door, she was tired but knew she'd have to face her mother with some explanation for being gone so long and looking like she had just rolled down a flight of stairs. As she entered the house no one stood waiting for her, or sitting in front of the TV with an air of impatience. The house seemed rather quiet. Perhaps her mother had gone looking for her. Laying her apron on a nearby table, so that her mother would know she had returned, Sarah was only to glad to put off the inevitable confrontation. With relief, Sarah went to her room and immediately fell asleep.

Sarah was awakened by sunlight warming her face. The sun shone through her window and welcomed her to a new day. It was difficult to believe that the last several days had taken place with the sun shining so cheerily, perhaps it had all been a dream, or rather a nightmare brought on by eating to much. But the pain was real, and no dream. Slowly Sarah pushed herself into sitting position. Tears streamed from her eyes as Sarah swollowed a couple of the pain pills, then pushing herself off of the bed, Sarah slowly made her way to the kitchen.

She was starving. No wonder really since she had not really eaten anything, excpet what the hospital might have forced into her, for several days.

Sarah was surprised that her mother was not yet up. She had to admit to being glad though, she didn't yet feel ready to face her mother's anger, and truth be told disaproval, especially when she had done nothing to earn it. Quietly she rummaged through the cupboards looking for something quick and simple to eat. She was deciding on cereals when a high pitched laugh split the air. Spinning around Sarah faced the direction the sound had come from. Standing behind her was a hologram of a woman with red hair down to her shoulder, her shapely figure was gaudily dress, like most of the Nega Verse croonies.

Sarah fell back, trying to act frightened, a hologram could not hurt her, but she wasn't supposed to know that the woman was a hologram to begin with. As she backed away she found her self up against the stove making her want to scream in pain, but she managed to keep herself from crying out. "Who are you? What do you want? Sarah asked, in a hopefully frightened voice.

"Do you really expect me to believe you are afraid of me?" Asked the woman, throwing a lock of red hair out of her face. "You are after all Sailor Saturn, and if rumors are true, afraid of nothing." Sarah was momentarily robbed of speech, she just stared at the woman supposedly standing in her mother's kitchen.

"I'm not Sailor Saturn," she tried acting scared stupid, hoping to make the woman think she had the wrong person, "please . . . please, just leave me alone." Sarah cowered in a corner, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Stop this charade, you are not afraid of me, I know. Now then, I came here for a reason," Sarah sighed to herself, the woman didn't believe her. "I have your mother." Sarah's head snapped up in outrage, she had no idea that at that moment she looked like a dangerous animal preparred to strike. The woman was surprised by how much danger she felt she was in. "If you want to see her again, come and fight. We'll be at the court house at five o'clock. Come alone."

The hologram disapeared and Sarah was again alone. Before even the static discharge could fade from the air, Sarah had run from the room. Ignoring her injuries, Sarah bolted for her mother's bed chamber. The room was empty, the place was spotless, no one had slept there the previous night. Even though she and her mother had not seen eye to eye in more than a year, Sarah loved her mother. She respected her mother and she wanted her mother to be proud of her. This time as Sailor Saturn had been hard, because she didn't feel comfortable letting even her mother know, for fear it would put her in danger, as it obviously had. Now . . . now, because of Sarah, her mother was in danger, and Sarah was in no shape to save her.

For the first time, Sarah felt true fear. She did not know what the Nega Verse could do, or what they would do to her mother, and she knew she would do ANYTHING to get her mother back safe and sound.

Resolutely she touched the comunnicator and raised it to her face, "Luna?" she waited for a response and when one did not immediately follow she said again, "Luna? Are you there?"

There was a burst of static and then "Luna here, what's the matter?"

"Luna, the Nega Verse knows my identity . . . and they have stolen my mother." Sarah paused, there was no sound from the other end of the line, "I have to fight them, but I don't know if I can win. I can't bring help . . . Luna, I don't know what to do."

"I wish we could help, but we are stretched thin as it is. The girls and Tuxedo Mask are fighting the strongest foes ever encountered and we can't spare even one," the voice sounded chagrined, it was some comfort.

"I understand, I'll see if I can find out how they were able to come here and take her without my knowing . . . " Sarah trailed off.

"Perhaps they have a new means of taking things they need, not having to arrive in person and thus set off your wards."

"That might have done it," Sarah sighed, "I'll update you when . . . if I find out more."

"Saturn . . . don't take them head on. Not by yourself. I know you," the voice on the other end was worried.

"I'll try, but I won't not show up. I got to go. Thanks Luna."

Sarah switched off her communicator before Luna could respond. It was obvious she had no advice. Well then, Sarah would just have to find away by herself. Taking hold of the intertwined rings of the emblem hanging from her necklace, Sarah stood in her mother's immaculate room and cried, "Saturn Star Power." The emblem began to glow with a blinding light. Sarah's clothes began to disapear as her body was obscured by magic. Rings of light began to grow from the light. Some gowing up, some going down. Where they passed her Sailor Scout outfit appeared. One ring went over her head leaving a tiara, two other rings went up over her arms leaving long white gloves, reaching her elbows. One ring pased over her body leaving the body suit with the short green skirt and the final two rings passed down her legs leaving behind matching green knee high boots.

With a nod Sarah fingered her necklace, the only part of her outfit that remained the same and walked confidently out the door.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the transformation scene, its one of my favorites. Please review and tell me what you think, especially now that the plot is a bit more obvious, sorry it took so long to develop, but this felt like the best way to go about it. Thanks to all your readers and reviewers.

And thanks to Gabbi Web for pointing out my spelling errors they have been fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to Gabi Web and Fae Rain for their loyal reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters created by Naoko Takeushi.

**Chapter 4**

Luckily, it was Saturday and Sarah didn't have to worry about missing school, though she did need to go and see the doctor before anything else. Decisively she jumped onto the nearest rooftop and made quick progress to the hospital.

When she arrived, Saturn walked right in, ignoring the curious glances thrown her way by various patients and their families. The secretary could only stare as Saturn walked up. "I was told to come in," Saturn told the secretary as if she did this type of thing everyday.

The woman nodded and picked up a nearby phone. After dialing a quick number the woman began to speak, "Dr. Hansen?" The woman never looked away from Sailor Saturn and when she spoke her voice seemed to squeak. "Your . . . ah . . . patient is here." The woman's eyes never blinked as she watched the young girl before her. "Yes sir." The woman hung up the phone. "He'll see you in room 317." As she said the last, the woman's voice was shaky.

Realizing that the woman was genuinely afraid of her, Saturn was quick to go on her way. It didn't take but five minutes to reach the doctor's office, and she was ushered in immediately. As soon as she entered the room, the doctor said to her, "You haven't done anything strenuous, have you?"

"No but I may have to today; is there any way to get around the pain?" Saturn wrinkled her nose at the combination of medicine and sanitizing smells.

"Not really," the doctor replied turning to look at her.

"I was afraid of that," Saturn said with a sigh. "I have to fight for a woman who has been kidnapped, and I really didn't want anything interfering."

"That's understandable," the doctor said as he motioned for Saturn to sit on the high examination table. "I wish you luck. Though I should be advising you against any such actions," the doctor sighed, "Can't the White Knight do this for you? He is strong."

Saturn shook her head as she concentrated on revealing the bandage beneath her scout attire. "No, the message said for me to fight, or she would die," she said.

"It is not going to do anyone any good, if you die instead."

"I have to do something!" Saturn said, using a bit more anger and force than she had meant to. The doctor didn't respond as he began to apply the same pungent salve to her burns.

The dressing of her wounds took very little time, and once it was finished she was quick to leave the hospital and get into her regular clothes. It was now almost noon, and Saturn was not fond of the idea of returning to an empty house for food so, instead, she headed for the nearest restaurant.

She was tempted to leave immediately upon arrival, when she noticed David was there. David and her had hadtheir friendly word sparring, calling each other names and such, but today she didn't feel up to such exercise. However she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere else, either, so she decided to go ahead and eat here. Seeing a small open table, Sarah made her way to it and sat down.

The waiter was prompt about taking her order and Sarah leaned back in the chair, trying, in vain, to relax. All she could think about were the terrible things that could be happening to her mother, while she was sitting there eating. She was so worried about what was happening now, she almost forgot to wonder what had happened before. What had allowed the Negaverse to steal her mother without setting off any of her wards? It represented a serious breach in her security that they were able to do such. How many other people would this happen to if she didn't find a way to block it.

Thinking back over the last few days, she was almost positive that they did not know who she was before the blob-octopus monster; something since then had told them. Now, as far as she knew, she didn't talk in her sleep, but . . . The paramedics. . .they had asked all those questions and she had been too drugged to know which ones not to answer. Even if they had not been under the control of the Negaverse, as she doubted, she would nothave made it to the hospital if they had been, all the Negaverse would have to do is listen in, and they would get the answers they wanted. My God, she had all but screamed out who she was. When would she learn to keep her big mouth shut?

Sarah groaned as she realized that the danger her mother was now in, was entirely her own fault. She was so lost in misery that when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her, she assumed it was the waiter and didn't bother to turn around; a very regrettable mistake.

Hands reached out and grabbed her ribs, an action that would normally have sent her into fits of giggles, instead caused a completely different reaction as the raw skin of her burn was "tickled". Immediately she jumped out of her chair, turning to face her assailant through tearing eyes. Though she tried to make no noise a small squeak of pain and surprise escaped her tightly closed lips. It wasn't enough to attract attention from nearby patrons, but it was enough to let her assailant know that something was not right.

David stepped back raising his hands innocently, "Little jumpy aren't you?" he asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"I've had a very bad couple of days," Sarah replied measuringly. David tried to smile as he sat down across from her. His attempt died quickly though as he watched Sarah grimace with pain as she sat back down, and his eyes began to take in the bruises on her face and arms.

"What happened?" He asked with surprised concern in his voice, "You look . . . like you had a bad couple of days," he finished lamely, obviously not wanting to comment on how bad she must really look. David could not really explain why he suddenly felt so worried for her. They had never really been friends, they had competed and been so ornery as to drive the other insane, but this was no explanation for the sudden rush of protectiveness he suddenly felt for her.

"I fell down a flight of stairs," Sarah told him lamely, it was the only thing she could think of. Sighing she turned slightly from him.

"That's not all, is it?" Damn, David was too perceptive for her own good. "What else is bothering you?"

Sarah looked at him and seemed to be measuring him. 'How much to tell?' she wondered. His eyes, though, looked at her, with honest concern, and she couldn't turn him down. "My mother is missing . . . I was, at the hospital when it happened. I didn't have any ID on me, and I was unconscious so my mother did not know where I was. Well, when I got home yesterday, she wasn't there and hasn't come home since." During her dialogue Sarah had been staring at the tabletop now, for the first time, she looked him in the eye and allowed him to see her pain and concern. "I'm worried about her." Sarah was surprised by what she had told him. Never had they had a serious conversation. She wondered fleetingly if she had told him too much, but his eyes were the kind of eyes that asked for trust and promised trust in return.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said slowly, "is there anything I can do? I'd be glad to help out. Maybe I can go with you to file a missing person's report, or perhaps you could come stay with me at my apartment, just so you are not in an empty house."

"Thanks for the offer," she smiled valiantly, "but I don't think I'll take you up onit right away. She may be out with a friend looking for me; so, really, I should stay home. I thank you though."

David reached across the table and took a napkin from the dispenser, and finding a pen in his pocket, began to write on the napkin. "This is my number, if you need any help, even if it is just an ear, give me a call." His encouraging grin suddenly turned shy. "I wish you luck," he said as he rose from the table, pushing the hastily scrawled number into her hand. "I know everything will be fine." Sarah nodded to him as David turned and walked away.

This had been an interesting conversation. To be honest Sarah did not know David very much. She saw him sometimes when she was out, and he seemed like a real cool guy, though all of their meetings tended to be traded insults, but all in good faith. One of her friends at school had actually introduced them, and told her many stories about him. So she knew that David was one of those guys that if you got into trouble, he would do what he could to help out. She had never thought she would be offered such services, but she was glad to know her friend had been right.

**Author's Note:** Alright people the next chapter is the last bit that I have pre-written. I may not have said this before, but this is a story I wrote many years ago and am now typing up and posting, and truth be told, doing quite a bit of editing as well. This story can continue past that point, but I need to know that YOU want it to continue. So review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sorry this is so late. Life, memorial day, and down time have all conspired to make things difficult for me. Also having issues with and breaks in the story, preying that it works this time, if it does I will reload all the previous chapters with said breaks replaced. Here however is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi

**Chapter 5**

The afternoon passed slowly. Every hour or so, Sarah found herself walking by the courthouse. She knew they wouldn't be there, it was only nervous energy, but she found herself incapable of doing anything else.

She didn't think that dreams could visit a person during waking hours, or if they did they would not be nearly as vivid as the ones visiting her. Nightmares of the horrors her mother was currently experiencing left Sarah shaking and panting in fear. Would her mother be returned whole? Would she be sane? Due to these thoughts, she found herself unable to plan ahead, or decide on a wise course of action. She could think of nothing that would not result in the death of herself and her mother, but she refused to give in. All she could do was show up and see what happened.

* * *

Sara was standing at the courthouse an hour before the scheduled meeting, untransformed. She watched dispassionately as people walked by unaware of the battle that was sure to take place. They lived their lives in safety and comfort, free to aspire for happiness. These were the people she protected. These were the lives she sought to maintain. Was her only hope failure? Was she destined to let them down because she could not sacrifice her mother for the many? Was it fair that she had to choose? No it was not fair, but the choice had to be made. Alone she could not defeat them without losses. 

Luna had, just ten minutes past, informed her that a battle was raging in Tokyo, one the scouts were hard pressed to win. They could not back her up.

Then she felt it, a disturbance in the air, a feeling of building power. The Negaverse was creating a portal into this world. How easy it would be to keep the portal closed. Oh it would take such little effort to close the portal now, then no fight would take place, and her mother would be lost forever. A swirling black cloud began to form in front of her, slowly taking the shape of a large doorway. Sarah was focusing on the new portal with such determination she did not hear anyone approaching from behind.

She felt someone or something grab her shoulders, and she started. Dropping to the ground and throwing her leg in an arc, she tripped the person or creature behind her. She found herself very chagrined to be looking at the white knight lying flat on his back and looking at her with shocked amazement.

Sarah tried to ignore the pain in her sides and thigh as she climbed to her feet and offered the white knight her hand. He accepted it, looking a bit chagrined himself at being caught so unaware. "I was going to warn you," he said rubbing the back of his head, "a fight is about to begin, and you may not want to be anywhere nearby." Indeed, now that Sarah looked around she could tell that many people had noticed the swirling black clouds and had begun to exercise a quick retreat.

Sarah looked to the white knight and sighed sadly, "I have no choice, they have my mother, and I want her back. The message I received said that I must be alone, so . . . if you could leave." The white knight must have noticed the pleading in her tone, for he looked torn.

"You cannot fight these people, they have great power. What can you use against them?"

"Anything at my disposal," turning to look at the growing portal, she begged, "Please leave . . . I don't want to give them any excuse to kill her." The figure before her, drapped in the white robes of an eastern warrior, slowly nodded and reluctantly turned to leave. Sarah watched him with regret, her only possible ally was gone. Now she had to face these beings . . . alone.

With determination she faced the portal. It was now substantial enough for the beings in the Negaverse to cross over, but nothing was happening. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut by a knife when finally a figure began to emerge from the depths of the portal. The figure was that of a woman, the same woman whose holograph had addressed her earlier in the day. The woman stepped calmly out of the billowing black clouds to stand in front of Sarah.

"Where's my mother?" Sarah asked her when no one else emerged from the portal. The woman didn't answer, only turned to glance back towards the gate into the Negaverse. This time a monster began to emerge. Basically having the shape of a man, this monster was huge, its muscles barely contained beneath its skin. It's head had been shaven and there were scars upon its head that made Sarah wonder about whether this thing might have been labotomized. The worst part was, he had her mother.

Her mother was dirty and looking tired and stressed, but Sarah could detect no blood or wounds. Her mother had a hopeless look to her eye, but there was still fire in there, there was still sanity. There was still a chance to save her.

"Let my mother go!" Sarah demanded of the two creatures in front of her, while taking a more offensive stance.

"Only if you surrender," the woman said, smiling as if she had just offered a young child a harmless piece of candy. Sarah hesitated, must she choose between the lives of nearly everyone on the planet and that of her own mother? If she surrendered this part of the world then eventually the whole would would fall into Negavers hands. If she didn't surrender, she could possibly see her mother killed before her eyes.

Indecision showed clearly on her face as she faced the woman. She looked to her mother, whose face was streaked by tears and fear, the eyes pleading with her daughter to run away and not get involved, to save herself, but Sarah could not leave her mother.

"You want me to choose between the safety of my world and that of my mother?" Sarah asked the woman in a loud astounded voice. "I am sworn to protect both my family and my world," her voice held a ring of purpose. She had found that the decision was not hard to make, there was only one option her conscience would allow. "Saturn Star Power!" Sarah made the transformation words a challenge to the beings standing before her.

Rings of light exploded from her necklace and the transformation sped by. Her mother stared amazed, forgetting her earlier fears. A gasp of surprise made Saturn turn to look behind her. The white knight stood behind her staring. She couldn't help but chuckle softly, " I should have known you wouldn't abandon me," she smiled at him, a grin of pure mischievousness. "What do you say we kick some Negaverse butt?"

He nodded, surprised. He couldn't believe that Sailor Saturn was Sarah Fulton, or rather that Sarah was Sailor Saturn. It just didn't seem possible. He hesitated as she ran forward to engage the enemy. 'She was hurt, that acid burn, no wonder she jumped so bad when I tickled her,' the white knight thought with guilty surprise. 'Things are going to be strange from this point on,' and with that thought the white knight was quick to follow the warrior before him, just as she engaged the enemy.

Sailor Saturn ran towards the monster holding her mother. First things first, remove their advantage, she couldn't let this creature harm her mother. The sudden attack seemed unexpected as no move was made against her until she was nearly on top of the guy.

Saturn found herself angry enough that she didn't feel the pain around her waist, nor did she encounter the sluggishness this would normally have casued her. She landed a sweet punch on the man's face, then flipped around to kick him on his temple. The man fell back surprised, pulling her mother with him. His grip however had loosened enough that her mother had managed to pull one arm free.

"Let her go!" Saturn screamed as she attacked the arm still holding her mother. The man's free arm came around to grab her, but a high back flip sent her flying out of range. She had barely touched the ground before she again launched herself forward and attacked him once more.

With her attention focused on the man, she could not pay attention to the woman standing nearby, but the white knight had her back and blocked the attack the woman launched at Saturn. "Don't you know it's rude to interupt?" he asked standing between the woman and the fight raging nearby.

The woman let loose with a shrill whistle and creatures suddenly began to emerge from the portal. Luckily the gate was only big enough for them to emerge one at a time.

Saturn jump kicked the man's bicep, making its hand jump open, giving her mother the chance to escape. Her mother began to run immediately, and as Saturn went to follow she found herself in her mother's previous position, with the creature holding her arm in a fierce iron grip. Furiously Saturn aggacked the creatures, non-existent neck, screaming at her mother to get as far from the battle as she can.

"Saturn Ball Lightning Attacks," small balls of bright light, seeped from her free hand and coarsed toward the man. He paid them no mind as he grinned at her. But he changed his tune as the first one touched him. His whole body spasmed as the electricity shot through is system.

Saturn fought to ignore the pain of the electricity as she struggled for freedom. As the effects of her attack began to fade from her attacker, she managed to land a solid kick right beneath his rib cage. The man dropped her arm as he battled for breath. While he was off balance she managed to knock him back through the portal, taking a few of his friends with him as he fell.

As she turned from her vanquished opponent, Saturn found that the battle had been joined by many more of the enemy, and the white knight was beginning to find himself overwhelmed.

"Saturn Meteor Shower!" she screamed and the battle field began to be pelted with small rocks falling at considerable speed. Saturn grimaced as she struggled to control the storm, making sure the white knight and her mother where not hit.

Her adrenaline rush was fading as the battle began to wear on, and she was reminded of the pain and weariness of her sore body. Resigning herself to the pain, she continued to fight, throwing the beaten monsters back through the portal and preventing new ones from emerging.

However there were still far more monsters than there were defenders, and both Saturn and the white knight were beginning to tire. Saturn found that concentrating on her magics and fighting physically took more effort than she had available, and the meteor shower began to peter to a stop.

"She's weakening! Get her," the woman cried and her minions attacked with more vigor. Soon Saturn found herself nearly over run by attackers, and she began to get desperate.

"Saturn Ball Lightning," she screamed, but the balls of light were increadibly weak, and she doubted her attackers even noticed them.

"Sailor Saturn," she heard the white knight call, but she could no longer see him. She felt her wounds reopen and her attackers could smell the blood. She feared she would not come out of this fight in one piece.

Without warning, the sky behind the Negaverse forces lit up with blinding multicolored light. She could only think that the white knight was trying something new, though he had never shown any magical abilities before. She only hoped desperately that it worked.

One of the creatures finally managed to get a hold of her from behind. She cried out in agony as she twisted her body around, smashing her elbow into the giant man's head. There was a roar as the creature dropped her.

"Mars fire ignite."

"Jupiter thunder clap, zap." Two voices sounded from behind the monsters. Two very familiar and welcome voices. The creatures between herself and the two newcomers lit up and screamed with pain. Without a thought Sailor Saturn pushed her way free of the monsters to find the other scouts standing in formation.

"Thank god you're here," Saturn cried.

"No problem," Sailor Moon said with a smile, "now lets waste this Negaverse trash." Sailor moon brought up the scepter, and the negaverse attackers began to feel fear. "Moon scepter, activation!"

The woman who had been controling the attack quickly leapt through the portal just as the rest of her army fell to dust.

With a wave of her hand, Sailor Saturn activated the spells set in place to close the portal. Then sat down right where she was, "I'm glad that's over," she said with a sigh.

"Glad we could help. You're not looking very good," Sailor Moon said, noticing for the first time her friends weakened state.

"I'll be fine with a little time to recover. Where's my mother?"

"Over here," called a male voice. Looking up Sarah saw the white knight and her mother walking over. "I saw her run for cover so I tried to keep the Negaverse from finding her."

Saturn jumped to her feet and ran to embrace her mother, ignoring the pain that coursed through the old and new injuries. Her mother was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Oh my poor little girl," her mother gasped through tears. "Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Saturn?" Her mother began to sound a bit more like herself through the tears.

"Would you have believed me?" Sarah answered back. Her mother's only response was to hold her daughter closer.

"It doesn't matter, I know now. Let's go home."

* * *

David walked into his room, pulling off the white turban and mask of the white knight, tired to the depths of his bones. What was he going to say to Sarah next time he saw he?. He had always been attracted to her, but had known he loved Sailor Saturn. She was so strong and confident. She was curteous to those who treated her wrong, well except to the emergency operator that one time. She was always so careful. He had always wanted to be with her, now he knew who she was. 

How was he to act?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that is the last of the prewritten story. I can leave it here as completed or I can continue. There are many places I can take them from here. Before I write more I need to know you want more, so you know the drill. Push that little button and tell me what you think. Till next time. 


End file.
